Family of Sadness
by lulutree
Summary: Little slices of life as the royal family of Avalor comes to terms with Shuriki's rule and 41 year confinement. Will have a chapter each for Francisco, Isabel, Elena, Esteban and Luisa Rated T for underage drinking and mentions of abuse in later chapters.
1. Francisco

**Note**

It was pointed out to me that I had Raul as the child of Francisco and Luisa, but Lucia was in fact their child. I'm not sure how I missed such a huge detail, especially since I went through and read up on the characters bios (I was trying to figure out how old Esteban was related to Elena prior to going into the amulet). Frankly I like the idea of Raul as their son better, but I decided to correct the issue because I was going for a more realistic story about their family.

* * *

Francisco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thick, white towel around his waist. He used the palm of his right hand to wipe the light covering of steam from the window in his and his wife's private bathroom.

The updates to the palace's plumbing and addition of multiple indoor bathrooms were the only positive results of Shuriki's reign and his purgatory in the painting. No matter how well-meaning his dear friend Alacazar had been, that was how he thought of his time in the painting for him, his wife and granddaughter, Isabel, purgatory.

He shuddered. His other granddaughter, Elena, had told him that she had been somewhat aware of the passage of time while in the amulet. He was glad Isabel at least had been spared that. There was no awareness for them in the painting.

Once he finished clearing the steam from the window pane, he peered out onto the palace grounds. He was in time to see the sunrise, it had been his custom since he was a teenager to watch the sunrise. Living in a tropical land meant he could be up at about the same time every morning and watch it. Some days, he took a shower just prior and waited for the sun, but on most days he went for a jog around the grounds and did fifty pushups and one hundred sit ups.

Staying healthy and in shape was something that was important to him. He would chuckle to Luisa from time to time,

"Dear, you are looking at the fittest 109-year-old man in the land!"

He'd then flex his bicep muscles and wink and put on what he thought was a charming smile.

"Aren't you extra lucky, mi amor?"

Luisa would laugh and pinch him on a bicep.

"Such cheekiness, from a 109-year-old man," she would always joke, and then give him a kiss on the cheek.

He had felt an uncharacteristic melancholy that morning and had not felt up to exercising. So he had gone directly to the shower.

Francisco toweled himself dry and put on his simple cotton underwear, thick cotton robe and slippers before going through the door to the large room he shared with Luisa.

She was still asleep in her bed, so he quietly went to their shared vanity and combed and styled his moustache and beard and applied a gentle lotion to his forehead and cheeks. He finished by combing his short hair into its usual style. Moving to the large walk in closet, he looked through his assortment of uniforms. He had a high number of fancy uniforms, several sets of exercise clothes, and a variety of pajamas, from long cotton night shirts to silk shirt and pant sets, but few every day clothing sets that the everyday person in the market square would be wearing.

That was why his simple cotton undershorts were so important to him. It was the one comfort that he could get away with. He was an advisor to the future Avaloran queen. He had to look prim and proper at nearly all times. But, he was going to be comfortable underneath.

He selected a teal and rose ensemble with gold epaulets and ornate buttons up the front of the coat. He pulled on the pants and threaded his favorite belt through the loops around the waist. Before securing his pants and belt, he remembered that he needed an undershirt on first. He walked over to his bureau and opened the drawer where his undershirts were stored, pulling one out.

In pulling out a shirt, he accidentally pulled several of the shirts out of the drawer and onto the floor. He put on the first shirt and then closed his pants and belt. Once his clothes were situated, he stooped to pick up the spilt shirts.

Francisco refolded the shirts and set them on top of the bureau. He smoothed down and restacked the shirts still in the drawer. He had dozens of the plain, white undershirts. It was then that his hand came into contact with something cold and hard and he knew that it had at least one sharp corner on it. He knew because he caught one of his finger cuticles on it, pulling his hand back quickly as if he had been bitten by a small animal.

Looking at his finger, he saw that it wasn't injured so he turned his attention to what it was in the drawer that was so sharp. Carefully, he pushed apart the sea of shirts. He let out a sharp gasp at what he saw at the bottom of the drawer.

A clay ox.

It was about three inches long, mottled green and black and was glazed. One of the horns had been broken off and lost and it had been that sharp edge that Francisco had caught his finger on.

It was something a child would make in an art class.

Tears welled up his eyes as he gently picked up the small clay animal. He held it in his hands and smiled slightly, tears beginning to trickled down his face as memories flooded his mind.

The figurine was a birthday gift from his daughter, Lucia, when she was seven years old. The girl had worked with the potter for the week prior to Francisco's birthday to make the gift. The potter had later told him that Lucia had gone through pounds of clay and had reshaped the ox many times until she decided she had the perfect example of her work. She had then worked tirelessly to paint it just how she liked it. In black and green, Francisco's favorite colors.

When it came time for his party, Lucia was seemingly reluctant to give her father her gift. She was blushing profusely as she shyly handed Francisco the haphazardly wrapped box. The box itself was too small for the figure, one of the horns was protruding from the side.

Francisco had been overjoyed to receive it and hugged his daughter tightly in front of the royal court and the entire town. He had put the ox in a place of honor on his desk, on the front where all could see it.

There it had stayed, unharmed, for thirty-five years. Until the day that Shuriki came to the palace and murdered the woman who had been the sweet girl that gave him the ox.

Without realizing it, he had collapsed to his knees and started gasping for air between sobs. This had woken up Luisa. To her horror, she found her husband on his knees on the floor, clutching a small object to his chest, sobbing. When he didn't respond to her questions or touch, she went for help.

She came back with a guard and two maids. All clustered around Francisco. A maid left to find the palace doctor. Finally, he looked up to meet Luisa's eyes.

"How? How?" he stammered.

Luisa was more mystified and concerned than ever.

"Francisco, what is the matter? Are you alright?"

The man held the ox figurine up to her for her to see. Luisa took in a sharp breath.

"Lucia's ox that she made!"

"How?" he stammered again.

"How what, dear?"

"How…did it survive? Why is it in my shirt drawer?" he cried, clutching it back to his chest again.

"I-I don't know," Luisa said, finally sitting down next to her husband. She rubbed his back, trying to calm him. "I haven't seen it since before we went into the painting."

At that moment, the palace doctor and Esteban rushed in. The doctor set right to work trying to speak with the elderly man. Esteban didn't say anything for a few moments.

Then he spotted the figurine in Francisco's hand.

"There it is," he sighed. "I meant to give it to you, but couldn't remember where I hid it."

Francisco looked up at his grandson, tears still coursing down his face.

"You put this in my shirt drawer?"

"Not exactly, abuelo," Francisco took a deep breath. "Shuriki destroyed most everything of our family. Paintings, knick-knacks, anything she could find. I found this about a week after…you know, she killed Raul and Lucia. It was in a burn pile. I couldn't find the horn…"

Esteban rubbed at one of his eyes. His usually pompous demeanor failing for a brief moment, showing a more sensitive part of the man.

"I hid it in this room, your room. I couldn't let that bruja destroy it. I knew that it would be all you had left of your child."

Esteban kneeled next to his grandfather.

"Abuelo, I am so sorry, for what I did," he said quietly.

Francisco looked into his grandson's eyes. He could tell that Esteban was being truthful. The older man managed to smile through his tears and breaking heart.

"I know, mijo."

Francisco hugged the figurine to his chest tighter. It was all he had left of his child. No paintings of his child had survived Shuriki's rule. Nothing. Even her body was missing. He knew that nothing would heal the ache and heartbreak he felt about the loss of Lucia, but having the ox, meant more to him than he could express.

Finding that statue was like receiving another gift from his daughter all over again.

Still sniffling, he stood and walked out into his room. The group of concerned family members and palace staff following behind him. Reverently, he set the figurine down on his bedside table.

He turned to the others and gave a small smile.

"I think I'll be alright now."

Definitions:

Mi amor = my love

Abuelo = grandfather

Bruja = witch

Mijo = endearing term for a male child / son (Francisco raised him, so was going more for a endearing term)


	2. Isabel

"Hurry, Javier. Senor Jimenez is waiting for us!"

Palace Guard Javier Deleon had to jog to keep up with his spirited charge. Twelve year old Princess Isabel of Avalor was not just quick witted, she was also quick on her feet. Javier had been warned by her usual guard, Rico Montoya, that he would have to keep a close eye on her. The very precocious Isabel was well known to go from one item that interested her to the next in the blink of an eye, whether it was a topic of conversation or items she wanted to purchase in different store fronts.

She also preferred to be prompt to appointments she had made, which was currently the case.

 _"Great day for Rico to be out sick,"_ Javier thought.

He had grown to like the girl, but found her hard to keep up with and understand at times. She had tried discussing aspects of her current experiments, but he had no background in chemical engineering or mechanics or whatever it was that she was working on. He just smiled, nodded and tried to act interested.

 _"Shuriki never had me run after children."_

Even so, he greatly preferred working for Elena and her family. All the palace staff were treated with kindness and respect by the princesses and their extended family...even Chancellor Esteban had become nicer since Shuriki had been overthrown. Shuriki could be quite cruel to the palace staff at times, but she provided a steady paycheck and some opportunities for advancement. Javier and most of the other staff members had families to feed and needed that stability.

They arrived at the local apothecary run by the middle aged Juan Jimenez. She burst through the front door to the shop.

"Princesa!" Jimenez exclaimed happily.

Isabel and he were close friends.

"Senor Jimenez, you said that the new seltzer is in?"

"Si, princesa, it is. Come to the back and I will pour you out the amount you need."

"That will be great," she turned to Javier. "I won't be long. You can wait outside if the smell in here bothers you."

"Yes, Princess."

Now that she had mentioned it, the shop had a strong chemical smell to it. He stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the large shop window to wait. It was no issue. It was the typical beautiful spring day in Avalor. He tipped his tall helmet to Naomi Turner as she walked past, in the direction of the docks.

"Lady Turner," she greeted her.

She nodded and smiled in return and continued on her way.

Isabel joined him outside of the shop five minutes later.

"You ready, milady?" he inquired.

"Yes, next stop is the blacksmith. I need to pick up some iron rods that I commissioned."

"Very good, I'll be right at your side."

She set out at a much slower pace than before. Balancing a paper wrapped package carefully in her hands.

"Milady, would you like assistance with that bundle? I shall be happy to carry it for you."

"No thank you, Javier. I may have you carry the iron once we pick it up."

"As you wish."

They traveled along the cobbled street until they came to the town square. The blacksmith Isabel was headed towards was on the other side of town from Jimenez's apothecary and they would have to cross the square to get there.

Javier was walking about two of his paces behind her, about five feet between them. His attention was on the people in the square around them more than on the princess' current physical position in front of him. He about knocked her down when he slammed into the back of her when she suddenly stopped moving.

"Mi princesa!" he cried out, going around to the front of her and kneeling, "I am so sorry, are you alright?"

Isabel didn't respond or even look at him as he kneeled down in front of her. She even went as far as to move her head to the side to look around him. Clutching the package to her chest she stared off over Javier's shoulder silently.

"Princess Isabel?"

"It's Catalina…" Isabel said quietly.

"Who, milady?"

Isabel said nothing, she just handed her package to Javier and walked off in the direction she had been looking. Javier stood up and turned around to watch where the princess was going and stood watching at what unfolded.

She didn't go far. Just to the newly built the fountain in the center of the square where several children around her age were playing with a ball.

"Catalina?" Isabel said softly, approaching a girl that looked to be around eleven or twelve. 

The girl looked at Isabel with a puzzled look on her face, but said nothing.

"It's me, Isabel," she continued. "I know it's been a long time, but don't you remember me?"

The girl shook her head and stepped away from the princess.

"Oh…" Isabel said, finally realizing. "It's been forty-one years hasn't it…You couldn't be Catalina…She was only two years younger than me…before."

Isabel felt crushed at her realization and just stood looking at the ground.

"You're Princess Isabel aren't you?" one of the boys piped up.

She just nodded once. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Isabel said to the girl, preparing to leave the area of the fountain.

She felt humiliated. Now that she had a closer look, the girl didn't look exactly like Catalina, similar, but not the same.

Isabel finally looked up at the approach of an adult. She looked up to find a woman who looked to be around fifty.

"Oh, hello there," the woman said. "I haven't seen you…around here…"

The woman's face paled when she received a full view of Isabel's face and she stopped speaking.

"Isabel…"

The princess' mouth dropped open. _This_ was Catalina. There were age and smile lines on her face and a streak of grey from her right temple, but it was unmistakably her…this time, Isabel noted to herself.

"Catalina…I thought this girl was you for a moment," Isabel said, motioning to the girl.

The woman smiled and chuckled.

"She should, she is my youngest daughter, Magdalena."

"Yes, the familial resemblance is strong with the two of you," Isabel said, nodding and returning to her normal speech and demeanor.

Catalina laughed again. It was the same laugh that Isabel remembered from their childhood together.

"Yes, I knew that you had been freed…some time ago, actually," Catalina said softly, looking at the ground. "I'm embarrassed by not going to see you. I figured you might be upset. I am no longer a child. I am married and have four children of my own. I didn't know how to approach you."

Isabel nodded, looking sad again.

"It's alright."

Neither of them said anything for several moments, an atmosphere of awkwardness settling around them. Finally, Isabel cleared her throat.

"I'd be honored if you and your family would come have dinner at the palace with my family some time."

Catalina smiled.

"I'd love that."

"I'll let you know," Isabel said. "I will set something up soon."

"I'm looking forward to it. We live on a cattle ranch just beyond the south gate to the town, Romero's Rancho."

With that, Catalina took her daughter's hand and they began to walk off towards a side street. Catalina turned and waved once before they disappeared into the crowd. The children who Madgalena had been playing with all ran off leaving Isabel alone at the fountain. The girl sat down on the wall of the fountain and stared at the cobblestones. She seemed to shrink in size, to become even smaller than she already was.

Javier went over to the fountain and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything for a minute or two, just letting Isabel have some time to think.

"Do you still want to go to the blacksmith?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"There was nothing special I needed there. Just some iron rods. I can get them at any time. I don't feel like doing anything anymore."

Isabel folded her legs up, bringing her knees to her face, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face in her arms. Soft sniffling noises began to emanate from the princess. Javier put a hand on her shoulder. He could only think of one thing to say. He had no way to relate to what happened to Isabel, being frozen in time.

"I'm very sorry princess that this happened."

Isabel lifted her head and rubbed her eyes and nose, trying to compose herself.

"I'm humiliated because I didn't realize that everyone that I knew back then is gone or is old. And then, I'm sad…sad is not quite the right word, but I am sad that everyone I knew is gone or is old."

She turned to Javier.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-eight."

"I'm old enough to be your mother. I'm a fifty-three year old in a twelve year old's body. I've always been wise beyond my years, I've been told, but now I am also out of place…out of time. There are things in existence now that weren't forty-one years ago. I've had to learn about these things, which I enjoyed, but I've also had to make new friends and let go of the old ones."

"You don't have to let go of old friends. Catalina still wants to know you."

"Not one of my old friends from the town has come to see me. I know some no longer live in Avalor and one is dead, but the locals ones could still come see me. I've tried seeing one of them that I tracked down…she didn't know what to say to me, just like Catalina."

Isabel said nothing for a few moments.

"Not one of them have come to see me, not one."

Javier felt sorry for the young princess. He couldn't imagine knowing that the woman who had murdered your parents was coming for you next and then in what felt like the blink of an eye, forty-one years had gone by and nothing you saw around you was familiar.

"Do you…do you still feel like the day you were put in the painting?"

"Yes," she said. "It was decades ago for all of Avalor, but it was only a few months ago for me. I've had no real time to grieve for my mom and dad. I keep myself busy with my inventions so I don't have to think about it. So I don't have to think about how I have no friends anymore. They have all grown up and forgotten me. I was forgotten in that painting for forty-one years."

"You weren't forgotten, Princesa," Javier said. "And you aren't forgotten now. I think your old friends are just scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared. They are scared that you won't like them anymore because they are old now."

"It doesn't matter to me how old my friends are. I am friends with Senor Jimenez and he's the same age as my parents were when they died."

"Everyone is different, Milady," Javier said. "Maybe you should make the first move. Try contacting some of your other old friends and see what happens. Catalina seemed interested in being friends with you still. Talking to them would give you closure I think."

"Closure?"

"I mean, a way to move forward with your life now and closure of your life before Shuriki came to Avalor. Things will never be the same, you just have to keep moving forward with what you have. Does that make any sense?"

Isabel thought for a few moments.

"I think I understand. Moving on, moving forward."

"Do you still want to go to the blacksmiths?"

Isabel stood up from the fountain wall, wiping her face with a handkerchief.

"Yes, I think I'm ready now…Ready to keep moving on."


	3. Elena

Crown Princess of Avalor Elena dabbed at her forehead with a lace fringed handkerchief. The ballroom was becoming quite warm and stuffy due to the number of people that were in it. Some were dancing to the seven member Mariachi band, some were at the spectacularly decked buffet and drink tables and the rest were chatting animatedly with each other.

It was the first summer ball the royal family of Avalor had hosted in forty-one years and the local nobility and citizens and royals and nobility from surrounding countries had all flocked to attend. There were buffet tables and bands situated in the meeting rooms and throughout the palace grounds to accommodate all the attendees.

Isabel had done a quick calculation of the total headcount and come up with 300. She enjoyed doing calculations.

Elena sipped at her glass of red wine, now only half full. Her grandmother had permitted her to have one glass of wine in addition to her one glass of champagne for the toast. The toast had been done towards the beginning of the ball. Elena only rarely had champagne and this was only her second time having wine in her sixteen years, so she was starting to feel a little tipsy and warm from the alcohol.

"Are you alright, Elena?"

The princess snapped to attention. Palace guard, Lt. Gabriel Nunez was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

 _"_ _His face is so handsome,"_ Elena thought, letting out a giggle.

Gabe raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about the giggle.

"You seemed a little out of it for a moment there," he continued. "Can I get you anything? Some water or food? A chair to sit in? Your face looks a little flushed."

Elena shook her head a little.

"I'm fine, just a little warm and this wine is getting to me a little bit."

"Then let me relieve you of it," Gabe said, authoritatively. "I'll bring you some cool water."

Elena's personal guard held out his hand for the wine glass.

"Very well, I am not a big fan of the taste anyway."

She handed the half full glass to Gabe and was about to tell him she would accept his offer of getting her some cool water, when a gloved hand holding a fluid filled glass came into her view. Turning with surprise, she looked to see the owner of the hand.

"King Joaquin!"

The handsome, young ruler of Carzia smiled charmingly at her, showing his even white teeth.

"I saw you over here and thought you looked flushed. This ice water should hit the spot."

Elena took the glass gratefully, smiling.

"Thank you, Joaquin, I was feeling quite overheated."

"It is the least I could do, princess," King Joaquin said. "Once you are done drinking that water, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Before she could respond, due to her mouth being full of water, Gabe interjected.

"I don't think that is a good idea," he said. "Princess Elena is clearly overheated and had more alcohol than she is used to. She should keep drinking water and sit down."

Elena swallowed the water and turned to Gabe.

"I'm fine, Gabe," she turned back to Joaquin, "I'd love to dance with you, Joaquin, but I do think I'll finish this glass of water first. I don't want to get dehydrated."

"Of course, Elena."

Neither Elena nor King Joaquin saw it, but Gabe gave the Carzian king a dark look. The lieutenant turned to place the glass of wine on a passing waiter's tray and when he turned back, Elena had somehow placed her now empty water glass in his hand and left for the dance floor with Joaquin.

Gabe saw a quick flash of red as he watched the king twirl a smiling and laughing Elena around with the other dancers. He closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths.

 _"_ _In through the nose, out through the mouth…"_ he thought.

After a few moments he felt much better, but he was taken aback by his extreme emotional reaction to seeing Elena receiving attention from a young man.

 _"_ _A single young man,"_ he noted. _"Of the same social strata as her."_

He did some more deep breaths."

 _"_ _At least, King Joaquin is a good, mature man,"_ he thought. _"Not like that stupid, twit of a prince from Cordoba."_

Reminding himself of that fact made him able to calm back down again as he continued to watch Elena and Joaquin dance. That was, until he spotted two newcomers to the ball.

It was King Juan Ramon and his son Prince Alonso of Cordoba.

The king was a wise and industrious ruler, but his son most definitely was not. He was lazy and foolish. He also treated his palace staff and those he believed to be below him poorly, which is how he had treated Gabe the last time they had met.

Gabe remembered how Alonso's actions had led to an attack on his palace by the Yacalli, nearly causing the destruction of it and potentially starting a war with the magical being. Gabe couldn't begin to guess at how powerful the typically peaceful being was, but he hadn't wanted to find out.

King Juan was happily chowing down on a plate of hors d'oeuvres and watching the dancing couples, but Gabe saw that Alonso was adjusting his collar and sleeves. He was staring directly at Elena. Gabe watched in dismay as the prince walked amongst the dancers, straight for the princess.

He interrupted Joaquin and Elena, pushing the King out of the way. Joaquin scowled angrily at the teenage prince, who paid him no mind and smiled at Elena in what Gabe was sure Alonso thought was a charming way, but it made the Lieutenant sick to his stomach.

Gabe could tell by Elena's face that she didn't find it charming either.

Without realizing it, Gabe had made his way to where the trio was standing. Joaquin was protesting, politely, Alonso's interruption of his dance with the princess, but Alonso was rudely still inserting himself between him and Elena. Elena was trying to apologize to Joaquin and decline Alonso.

She seemed to be both flustered and confused.

Seeing red again, Gabe took Alonso by an arm and somewhat roughly pulled him away from Elena.

"Can't you see that Elena doesn't want to dance with you!" he said loudly, bringing the attention of many in the quartet's vicinity, including King Juan and Elena's grandparents who had been dancing nearby.

"Gabe, I can handle…" Elena started.

"You need to leave," Gabe continued, so focused, he didn't hear Elena protest his outburst.

Gabe pushed the young prince slightly, causing him to take a step back. An angry look came over Alonso's face.

"You shall not treat Elena in that manner. You will not show her such disrespect," Gabe continued.

"You shall not address the crown prince of Cordoba in this manner," Alonso shot back. "Do you want to start a war?"

In the back of his mind, Gabe felt extreme regret for his unnecessary behavior, but his pride wasn't letting him back down yet, not to this twit.

"I shall address you in the way your behavior warrants it," Gabe said, in a more reasonable tone than before, trying to come across as more respectful. "But you were being rude to Elena. As her personal guard and her friend, I can't allow that. You should have just asked her to have the next dance, instead of pushing the King of Carzia out of the way and potentially starting a war with his country, if we are going to start going into who is going to war with who."

Gabe ended his lecture with a smug look. Alonso was properly chastened by the look on his face. King Juan stepped up to the group.

"Do not worry, there will be no war to be had," he said and then turned to his son. "Alonso, apologize to Princess Elena and King Joaquin. You were very rude to them. You should never shove anyone," he looked to Gabe at that, who blushed and looked at the floor, "particularly a king. You need an additional lesson in manners."

He led his son away.

"Come, there are many more dishes to sample, before I am ready to dance myself."

Alonso apologized to Elena and Joaquin and the Cordobans walked off to get more food, leaving King Joaquin, Elena and Gabe standing together. Gabe turned to Elena. She still had a flustered look on her face.

"Elena, I'm…" Gabe started, he stopped when he heard an 'ahem' from behind.

He turned to find Luisa and Francisco standing there, not looking very happy. Gabe felt ashamed, knowing how badly he had just behaved. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Luisa stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it, Lt. Nunez," she said, sounding exasperated. "I will talk to you about it when you come back on for duty tomorrow. At this point, you just need to go home. You are relieved of duty for the night."

Gabe felt like the floor fell out from beneath him. He'd never been sent home before. But, he knew he deserved it. He bowed to Luisa and took his leave.

Luisa looked over to where Elena had been standing to find she was not there. She looked to King Joaquin.

"She went out onto the balcony," he said, pointing.

Luisa thanked him and went after her granddaughter. It took a moment or two of searching, but she found Elena sitting on the railing in a secluded part of the long balcony. She was looking out over the grounds at the people enjoying themselves below. Luisa saw the glistening of tears as they made their way down Elena's cheeks. She walked to where the princess sat and sat facing her, taking one of her hands.

"Are you alright, mija?"

"I'm so confused, abuela."

"About what?"

"Joaquin and Alonso…and Gabe. Joaquin and Alonso were fighting over me and then Gabe was fighting over me. And then, Gabe used my first name to refer to me. When he talks about me to others, he always said 'the princess' or 'her highness' or something like that. He referred to me by my name with those two. I don't know how to react about what happened. I am confused about how I should feel...It's clear that it wasn't just duty that Gabe reacted out of. It was if he was jealous."

Elena stopped speaking, but Luisa sensed that she was not done explaining herself, so she said nothing.

"I came out here because I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be alone because I realized that this was a problem that I would have taken to my mom to talk about…but I can't, she's not here."

Luisa wiped tears from Elena's face with her handkerchief.

"Mija, I know I am not a replacement for your mother, but you can still come to me with your problems."

"I know. It just makes me so angry that she will never be around again. I can never talk to her again. I will never joke with her again or share secrets. Or ever be hugged by her again. She'd never done a mean thing to anyone in her life and she was taken from me. It's no fair!"

"It's not fair," Luisa said. "You are a hundred percent right, but life is not fair. That Shuriki was unfathomably evil. No parent should be taken from their child like that. No parent should have to mourn their child. I've lost both of my children. But I can't dwell on unfairness and give in to despair and anger. I'd never be able to move on."

"But, it's so hard to move on, abuela. All I want is to be able to talk about what just happened with my mother, to straighten out my confusion and feelings."

"I understand, Elena. But like I said, we have to keep moving. If there is one thing your mother would want, it is for you to be happy."

Elena nodded.

"I know she would, but it's still hard."

Luisa hugged her granddaughter.

"You are a strong young woman, Elena, just like your mother. I know that you will get through this and be a strong queen one day."

"I'm still confused about my feelings for Gabe, Joaquin and Alonso…OK maybe not confused about Alonso," Elena laughed. "I think Gabe, you know, _likes_ me."

"That's the impression I am getting, but feelings can take time to be sorted through and sorted out. I'll be with you the whole way though, to help you when you are confused."

"Gracias, abuela."

Definitions:

Abuela: grandmother

Mjia: endearing term for female child


	4. Esteban

Elena rushed into the small dining room her family usually took their meals in when they were not hosting nobles, business leaders or friends. She quickly jumped into her usual chair.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Elena said. "The palace tailor had some samples to show me, so I stopped on my way here to talk to him."

"Being late seems to be the thing to do this morning," Francisco said, there was an annoyed note to his voice. "Esteban hasn't shown up either."

Elena looked to her cousin's usual chair. It was empty. This was quite unusual for him. He had his issues, but he was well known for being prompt to activities and appointments. Elena was about to offer to go looking for him when a butler walked into the room.

"Chancellor Esteban is not in his room or his private study. I then spoke to his personal guard and chambermaid, both stated that he left the palace about an hour ago. His guard was instructed by the Chancellor to not follow him."

"That is certainly odd," Luisa exclaimed.

"His guard also said, he goes off like this about once a week for one or two hours, but this was the first time he left so early," the butler continued. "He has no knowledge of where he goes."

The family looked at one another. This was certainly odd behavior and the fact that they knew nothing about his frequent disappearances alarmed the family greatly.

"Well, I'll be looking into what is going on," Francisco said. "But in the meantime. I think we should just have breakfast. I shall take up this issue with him later."

* * *

An hour later, Elena was out for a stroll through the town with Naomi. They were talking about the new archaeological site that had been found just north of town when Elena spotted a familiar face emerging from a shop just ahead.

"It's Esteban!" Naomi exclaimed, she had been told about the chancellor's disappearance. "Whose store is he coming out of?"

"It's not a store, it's Dr. Mendez's office."

Dr. Cecilia Mendez was a local psychologist. She mostly dealt with marriage counseling, but she would see anyone who needed her services.

"Why is Esteban talking to her?" Naomi asked. "They are about the same age, do you think he is sweet on her?"

Elena giggled.

"I wouldn't have any idea."

"Maybe he is a patient of hers."

Elena's brow furrowed at this.

"I don't know about that either. He seems fine to me. He's never mentioned going to see her."

"Knowing your cousin, he wouldn't mention seeing a psychologist."

The two girls watched as Esteban walked up a side street that led up the slope of the steep hill that bordered one side of the town.

"What's up there?" Naomi asked. "I don't remember."

"Some more houses, a small park and the cemetery."

"He must be visiting someone who has a house up there," Naomi said.

"Hmm, maybe."

The pair continued down the street they were already on. Elena briefly considered following her cousin, but judging by the dark look he had on his face, he probably wanted to be alone. Esteban was known to have these spells where he would be very sullen and refuse to talk to his family, instead shutting himself up in his study or bedroom for hours at a time. He would then emerge and act like nothing had happened.

But, he'd never shirked any of his duties or missed a planned family gathering, such as a regular meal without there being an explanation. What was different about today, she wondered.

* * *

Sometime later, Naomi had returned to her home by the docks. Elena was walking back to the palace. She walked slowly, deep in thought. Her cousin's out of the ordinary behavior was bothering her. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help him. It was at that point that she reached the street she had seen Esteban walk down.

She stopped at the intersection and looked up the road.

"I wonder if he's still up there," she thought. "It's been a while, he's probably gone back to the palace."

Knowing he was most likely no longer in the area, but her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned and headed up the hill to see what Esteban could have possibly gone to see.

"I'm very concerned about him," she thought.

She passed the nice houses and park without any hint as to where Esteban had gone. The last location along the street before the street turned into a gravel road leading off into the mountains was the town's ancient cemetery. The princess stopped at the iron gate and looked in. The place appeared to be empty.

She took a few paces into the graveyard. The grounds were well maintained. The grass was cut, the bushes, trees and flowers were pruned and trimmed. The maintenance staff took their jobs seriously. Elena looked around. There didn't appear to be any of those staff members in the vicinity.

The princess shrugged and frowned slightly, deciding to take a walk around the cemetery. She hadn't been there since before she was put in the amulet.

"I wasn't able to bury my parents here," she thought sadly. "Their bodies are missing. There's no reason for me to come here."

A thought occurred to Elena then. Maybe Esteban was visiting his parents' graves. Her aunt and uncle, his parents, were buried here. She hurried to the part of the cemetery where they were placed.

It only took her a couple minutes to find the couple's graves. Esteban wasn't there. The graves were well maintained, but there was no evidence to suggest when the last time someone had visited them. Elena took a moment to say a prayer over her aunt and uncle before heading back to the main path.

She was about to leave when a slight movement through some bushes caught her attention. She walked up to the bushes quietly. If there was someone mourning a loved one, she didn't want to disturb them. She just wanted to know if it was Esteban.

Peeking through a hole in the foliage, she saw the person on the other side. It was Esteban! He was sitting next to a freshly covered grave. Pile of brightly hued flowers was on top of the dirt. There was a small, but ornate gravestone at the grave's head. Elena couldn't read the name on it due to the angle she was at.

She looked at her cousin. His eyes were swollen and red, but he wasn't crying at that moment. Elena could tell that he had been sitting at the grave for some time. His pants were damp and smudged with dirt from sitting on the ground.

"Oh, Delia, I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry," Esteban sniffled, tears forming in his eyes. "I…"

He cradled his face in his hands, his shoulders were shaking as he cried silently.

Elena was very unsure about how to proceed. On one hand, her caring nature wouldn't let her just walk away from someone who was in distress, especially a member of her family that was in distress. On the other hand, she knew Esteban might not be happy to see her in his current state. He was a proud and private man. He was not one to go to others for help with his problems…or least she thought he was. Seeing him coming out of Dr. Mendez's office changed her mind on that belief.

Finally, her caring nature won out and she walked around to where Esteban was sitting. The man didn't notice her approach until she was standing right next to him. Elena cleared her throat to get his attention. Esteban's head snapped up to look at her and he gasped in surprise. A look of pure panic came over his face. Elena sat down in the grass next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her hand off him.

"Elena," he said, looking at the ground. "Why are you here?"

"You missed breakfast. Then I saw you walk in this direction after coming out of Dr. Mendez's office earlier. You looked upset. I came to see if you were OK."

Esteban gulped and his face went white.

"Estoy bien, prima. No me molestes, por favor."

"It's obvious that you are not fine, primo. I don't mean to bother you."

She scooted closer to her cousin and put an arm around his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't shrug her off again.

"What's going on, primo? I am very worried about you."

"It's nothing, just stop talking, Elena."

Esteban got up and started to walk away. Elena stood as well.

"Delia," Elena thought.

She glanced to the headstone to read the name on it. The realization hit her like a thunderbolt.

"Delia Alicia Mendoza Rios," she read.

"Delia Rios," she said to herself. "Esteban!" she shouted to her cousin's quickly retreating back.

Elena ran to catch up with him, dodging around gravestones to cut him off before he reached the front gates.

"Esteban, wait!"

Elena grabbed the man by his wrist. He tried to jerk it away from her, but her grip was strong.

"Please, Esteban, talk to me!"

"I told you I don't want to talk!"

"That's Delia Rios, right? She was your girlfriend during the time we were attacked by Shuriki and I was put into the amulet."

Esteban finally stopped struggling.

"Yes, it was."

"I saw the date of her death, it was last week."

"Yes."

"Esteban, please hablame!"

Esteban lead his cousin to a bench next to the cemetery gate and they sat down.

"She was killed in a cart accident near her home in the Cordoban capital. Her family had her buried in her home town. She was buried yesterday. I just found out this morning."

Elena squeezed his hand.

"I am so sorry, Esteban. I always thought the two of you would get married. You were so good together."

"I thought so too, but Shuriki ruined…no I ruined everything."

Esteban looked away from Elena and a tear streamed down his cheek.

"I don't know why you keep me around."

"I keep you around because you are my family. I care about you."

"I was the one who was greedy. I was the one who made the deal with that bruja. I let her on to the palace grounds. She fired the shot, but I pulled the trigger. If it wasn't for me, your parents wouldn't have been killed."

He began to shake after this statement. He turned to Elena and clasped her hands.

"I swear, Elena, I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. Shuriki promised that she wouldn't hurt anyone. She betrayed me, but I still went along with her. I believed in Alacazar. I knew he'd escaped and believed that he'd free all of you…but then he died…I drank a lot in those days."

Elena already knew the general idea of his agreement with and later betrayal by Shuriki, but she had never learned any details. Esteban would rarely even acknowledge that Shuriki existed.

"You never talk about what happened to you for those forty-one years…I saw you leaving Dr. Mendez's office earlier…you talk to her about what happened to you, don't you."

Esteban took a deep breath.

"Yes, once a week, but that was the first time I went to see her so suddenly. I-I couldn't be alone. If I was alone, I think I would have done something bad to myself. I don't know what exactly, but I…"

Elena threw her arms around him and held him tight. After a moment, he returned her bear hug.

"Esteban, you should know that you can always come to us if you have a problem or are feeling down. I am glad that you are seeing a counselor, but you can always talk to us."

The man nodded. Soon, Elena felt her shoulder becoming damp. Esteban was trembling.

"Esteban…"

"I don't deserve to be part of our family, I don't deserve to be in the palace or chancellor or on the council," he croaked, crying so much he could hardly speak. "I don't deserve to be in this country. Why am I alive and Delia and all the people Shuriki enslaved and flat out murdered dead? I don't deserve to live!"

Elena felt a wave of sadness go through her. She squeezed her cousin tighter.

"You do deserve to live!"

"I don't, I don't. You don't know what I did."

"Then tell me! Esteban, you don't have to shut me out! Whatever you did, we can work through it."

Esteban pulled away from Elena. He took a deep breath.

"When Shuriki took the thrown, I was still dating Delia. I had warned her to stay away from the palace for a few days just prior to Shuriki's attack. I didn't want to get her involved. I was on the grounds, hiding. I didn't come out to speak with Shuriki after…well you know. When I saw what she had done to your parents, I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life.

"It only got worse from there. I confronted Shuriki about her betrayal. Told her I was going to bring her to justice for the murder of my aunt and uncle. She just laughed and motioned for a guard to come over. The guard had Delia with him. She was in shackles. Shuriki told me that if I said or did anything against her, she'd kill Delia."

Esteban put his face in his hands.

"She let Delia go back to her home, but reminded me that she could get to her anytime she wanted. I knew what she said was true, so I agreed to go along with her. It went along like that for about two years. I would meet Delia in private. We were planning out escape from Avalor along with Delia's parents and siblings.

"The night of our escape came and we made it to the docks. Our plan was to sail away in a fishing boat. Shuriki caught us just after we left the port. I don't know how she found out about what we were doing. I was able to distract her while Delia and her family escaped. I was gravely wounded and nearly drowned. I broke an arm and a leg. Shuriki wouldn't let my injuries fully heal for months afterwards. She would reopen the cuts or rebreak my arm and leg."

Esteban pulled up the lock of hair that he kept longer along his forehead, pointing to the faint scar that it hid along his hair line.

"She opened this one back up too many times for me to count."

Elena wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I can't imagine anyone treating another person like that."

Esteban scoffed.

"There are more of that type of person in the world than you would want to know…Anyways, she said she was punishing me for my disobedience. At first I was defiant and put up with her torture. I vowed that I would find my opening to escape and find my dear Delia. In my head, I imagined the two of us leading a massive revolt and retaking Avalor…and freeing you and the rest of the family. That was how I survived the first several weeks.

"But, after a while she started stepping up her torment, saying if I didn't go along with her, she'd just kill me and then find Delia. I found I couldn't take it. I could only think of how I could get it to end. How to get out of that room. After a while, I started to just say I'd do what she wanted to make her stop. A while after that, I started believing what I told her and what she was telling me. She told me about all the power I would have as Chancellor. I'd be running the country, which was what I'd always wanted.

"Finally, I was allowed to heal. I was her slave by that time, I'd just do whatever she wanted me to. I couldn't go through that torture anymore, so I just made sure she was always happy. I was good at my job though. I was a good chancellor to her. I did my best to prevent the deaths of our citizens, but there was still so much death. "I stood up to Shuriki and two more times over the years. She responded by killing people and having me beat and locked away until I apologized."

Elena remained silent when Esteban had finished speaking. She wasn't sure he was finished telling his story.

"Primo," she finally said softly. "Sorry you went through that."

"It's my fault. I made that deal with the bruja. No one else can shoulder this guilt or blame."

"True, Esteban," Elena said. "Knowing what she did to you now though...You are also a victim of Shuriki. I have forgiven you for your part in what happened. Everyone is responsible for their own actions. Shuriki chose to do what she did, just as you did."

Esteban hugged his cousin again.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, but thank you. It means more to me than anything."

"How long have you been seeing Dr. Mendez?"

"Since about five years ago. She found me drowning myself in alcohol on a street corner and took me to her office. She was able to get me out from under the heel of Shuriki. We were discussing fleeing the country not long before Sofia and her family came to visit. I was understandably reluctant. I didn't want to put her in danger. Also, she was the one who tracked down Delia about four years ago. She was living in the Cordoban capital with her husband and two children."

Tears came to Esteban's eyes and he gulped.

"That could've been me," he said in a whisper Elena could just hear.

"You can't change the past," Elena said. "At least you were able to give Delia a better life. Shuriki never would have let you two be together. You know that."

"I know."

"You still have many more years left. You can still be happy. You have me, Isabel, Abuela and Abuelo."

"I know."

Elena stood up and reached for her cousin's hand. He took and stood next to her. They linked arms like they did when they were both kids and Elena led Esteban out of the graveyard and back towards the palace.

"I can't imagine the horror of your life with Shuriki, but your life now can be good. I'll be here to help you anytime you need it."

Esteban smiled. It was one of his rare genuine smiles. There was no trace of his usual pompous mannerisms.

"Gracias, prima."

Definitions:

Prima: female cousin

Primo: male cousin

Estoy bien, prima. No me molestes, por favor: I'm fine, cousin. Please don't bother me.

Hablame: (H is silent) speak to me


	5. Luisa

"What a fine day for a picnic!" Luisa exclaimed, settling herself on the large quilt that had been laid out on the grass in a shaded part of the palace lawns.

The weather had been unusually hot that week, even for a tropical country such as Avalor. Things were finally cooling off a bit after seven straight days of a blazing sun in a cloudless sky.

"I think it might even rain tonight," Francisco said happily, peering at the thick clouds on the horizon, his hand shading his eyes. "I do so love the smell of the air after a good rain."

He sat down next to his wife. They were quickly joined by their three grandchildren, Esteban, Elena and Isabel and food was laid out before them by palace maids. They all dug in hungrily and chatted about their current projects with their grandparents. Isabel was working on a formula for a new type of cleaning solvent. Elena was helping train the newly arrived jacquins with Skyler. Esteban had been working on improving palace security measures with the guards.

Of the group, Esteban was the quietest. Of their small family, he was always the most quiet, but today it seemed more pronounced, to Luisa at least. It wasn't anything she had discussed with her husband, just something she had noted that day. His presence was almost meek.

The elderly woman was briefly pulled out of her reverie by the explosive laughter of her two granddaughters. Somehow, jelly from a pastry roll had been dropped onto Elena's head and had made a slimy, sticky trail down her forehead and congealed on the tip of her nose. Isabel vehemently denied throwing it at her, but did comment that Elena looked like a clown. Esteban was quickly drawn into the conversation and then Francisco. Luisa silently watched her family, sipping at her iced tea.

She was reminded of those summer days all those years ago, her two teenage grandchildren bantering back and forth. But, now one of them was no longer a teenager. Luisa studied Esteban's face as he spoke to Elena. Frown lines around his mouth, crow's feet around his eyes, which she noted did not appear to be from laughing and smiling, grey streaking through his once jet black hair. He had always been obsessed with his appearance, almost like a woman, she thought. That was still true.

Luisa thought of Esteban as a child, younger than Isabel. He was always concerned about his appearance and put on airs from time to time, but he was happy and kind. He always had a smile for her when they were together. He always helped her around the house, helped her with shopping.

Now, he is so different, she thought, sadly. That sweet kind boy has to be there still, right? That's how I raised him to be.

She couldn't think of where she went wrong.

It must be something passed down from his father, my son-in-law, she thought. He was always so vain, so stubborn. Esteban is just like him, looks just like him too.

The familiar pang of sadness shot through her at the thought of both her own dead children. Then also the familiar pang of anger shot through her at the thought of how their lives were stolen from them at such young ages. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to ruin a perfectly wonderful day by dwelling on the past.

"But, I am of the past, what else is there to dwell on?" she muttered to herself.

"What was that, mi amor?" Francisco asked.

"No es nada, Francisco," she said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking."

Francisco frowned and studied her face. She tried to ignore his intent look and watched Esteban, Elena and Isabel pointing at something in the distance that her old eyes couldn't make out.

"Luisa, I've known you since you were a teenager. I know when something is wrong. Dime por favor."

The woman sighed and looked away from her husband.

"Just revisiting the past."

"Mi amor, you shouldn't do that to yourself."

"I know that. But, it just pops into my head sometimes."

"Won't you tell me about it? What were you just thinking about?"

"About Esteban," Luisa said, nodding towards her grandson.

The younger trio were now clustered around each other, studying a page in a notebook Isabel was holding. The twelve-year-old was explaining whatever it was that they were looking at. Luisa had not been listening to their conversation. Esteban was nodding slightly, his brows furrowed, the fingers of his right hand cupping his chin.

"What about him?"

"He was about the same age as Elena forty-one years ago, now he is close to my age, and yours. He once was a youthful and vibrant teenager who shared in many of the dreams of those of his age. Now, he has more in common with us than he has with Elena. I just marvel at that."

Francisco nodded.

"Just look at him, Francisco! His grey hair, his crow's feet! That is what I see when I look in the mirror. That is not what I should be seeing on my young grandson."

"I understand Luisa. It is incomprehensible really, the leap in his age from how we once knew him. The drastic change in appearance too. In a few ways, it has been an improvement."

"How so?" she asked.

"He is more mature and centered now…and I know he is still very vain and self-centered, but he is better about letting other see his nicer side than he was when he was a teenager. I see a little more of how he was when he was a child, more Isabel's age."

Luisa frowned and thought about what Francisco said for a few moments.

"Maybe a little, but…"

"What?" Francisco asked after Luisa had left her sentence unfinished for some time.

"Did Elena tell you about what Victor said? After the fiasco at the Carnival?"

"Not really. I know that Victor was trying to get back at Esteban."

"Victor told Elena that he and Esteban were partners with Shuriki in the invasion of Avalor. They made an agreement to help Shuriki get into the palace in exchange for sharing power over Avalor with her. But, once the invasion was complete, Shuriki and Esteban betrayed Victor and threw him out of Avalor. That is why he came back during the Carnival, to get his revenge."

Francisco's face turned purple with rage.

"What!" he growled, starting to stand up. "I'll go have a word with Esteban right now!"

Luisa pulled him back down.

"Keep your voice down, Francisco, don't cause a scene. Just listen to me. Elena said she didn't believe Victor. She thought Victor told her a lie so she would hate Esteban. Elena doesn't think Esteban would do anything to hurt our family."

Francisco remained seated, but he was still shaking with rage. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Do you think he was involved? That would mean he was also responsible for the death of Lucia. He as good as murdered her himself."

Luisa said nothing for a few moments.

"I really don't know," she said. "I can't believe that he would intentionally cause the death of his aunt and uncle…When we were freed from the painting, I didn't recognize Esteban initially. It's been forty-one years, forty-one years that he has lived a life that we have missed. Do we really know him anymore? A teenage boy and a man in his fifties are entirely different beings."

"That I know," Francisco grinned, but became serious again quickly. "I don't want to think this of Esteban. I'm sorry for my anger earlier, mi amor. But, what about forty-one years ago. Would he have made a deal with Shuriki back then? Was he that type of person?"

Luisa said nothing, just thought Francisco's question over.

"I can't-I don't want to answer that question," she said softly. "That would mean the possible destruction of our family…from the inside."

"He was very close with Shuriki. He worked with her while she ruled. I always thought it was because he had no other choice, but now after what you have told me…"

"I understand," Luisa sighed, looking over at her grandson. He was laughing at something Elena had just said. "I can't get this shadow of distrust out of my mind. It makes my heart ache."

The pair fell into silence. Luisa continued to stare at Esteban, it was as if nothing else existed in her mind but him. She almost wished that Elena had never told her what Victor had said. The woman wanted to confront Esteban about this, but what good would it do? He would just deny it.

Maybe I should go find Victor, she thought. Talk to him myself. But, could I trust anything he says either?

Luisa remembered Esteban's strange behavior that day. He was very nervous about Victor being there. He also took all their jewelry from the vault, giving a lame excuse as to why. She never really believed that he did it just so they would look nice for the parade. His reasons for taking the jewels were more in line with Victor blackmailing him into it. Telling him that he would tell his family about his involvement with Shuriki if he didn't get them from the vault. Handing them out to the family was just a cover story he made up when he got caught.

Luisa shook her head.

No, no, I can't think this, she thought. I'm sure that Esteban cares for us. He did choose Elena in the fight with Victor.

As Luisa continued to watch Esteban, she wondered, if Shuriki had survived somehow and returned, where would his loyalty lie? Would their little family be destroyed again?

* * *

Translations:

Mi amor: my love

No es nada: it is nothing

Dime por favor: tell me, please


End file.
